Nobel
The Nobel Prize ( Swedish : Nobelpriset, Norwegian : Nobelprisen) is an annual prize for scientific researchers who have made a remarkable achievement in the field of physics , chemistry and physiology or medicine , to authors who have made significant contributions to literature and for persons and organizations that have contributed significantly to the promotion of peace . The award was established in 1895 in the will of Alfred Nobel , in 1901 after his death for the first time awarded. In addition, since 1969, every year the Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences in memory of Alfred Nobel awarded, often simply called the Nobel Prize in Economics. Although the price associated amount is not insignificant, the prestige and recognition that comes from winning a Nobel Prize winners, the most important reward. The prize for Peace is awarded by a committee of five members of the Norwegian parliament (the Nobel Committee ). The other prizes are awarded by various Swedish scientific institutions: *the Swedish Academy : Literature *the Karolinska Institute : Physiology or Medicine *the Royal Academy of Science : Physics and Chemistry The price was jacked up to 2012 to 10 million Swedish kronor (about 1 million euro ). But when the financial situation was reduced to NOK 8 million and is intended to support further research without the winner having to deal with the financing. Content https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nobelprijs# verbergen *1 History *2 Mathematics *3 Procedure *4 Lists of Nobel Laureates *5 Couples *6 External links *7 See also History [ edit ] The award was established by testamentary disposition by Swedish industrialist Alfred Nobel . The will stipulated that most of his ability to be used for the creation of a fund, the Nobel Foundation. The fund returns were five prizes to be awarded. The interest rate of the assets of Alfred Nobel will be paid annually to the Nobel Prizes. The first awards ceremony took place in 1901 , in the Old Academy of Music in Stockholm . From 1902 the ceremony will traditionally annually on December 10 , the anniversary of Nobel by theSwedish and Norwegian King , respectively, in the Concert Hall of Stockholm (Stockholms Konserthus) and the Oslo City Hall . Norway is awarded the Nobel Peace Prize. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Stockholm_Konserthuset_2002.jpgStockholms Konserthus where the Nobel Prizes are awarded Mathematics [ edit ] There is no Nobel Prize for mathematics. There has been much speculation why a Nobel Prize for mathematics missing. [1] A widespread story is that Nobel wanted to prevent a famous mathematician ( Gösta Mittag-Leffler ) would get the prize because he had a affair could do with a woman with whom Nobel relationships maintained. More probable explanations for the Nobel of mathematics did not see as a practical science that humanity would have much, and the fact that there is already another prestigious mathematics prize in Scandinavia was where he would not compete. The Turing Award is considered the highest price in the computer , named after the British mathematician Alan Turing . Then there are the Fields Medal , for young mathematicians (younger than 40), and since 2002 the Abel Prize . The latter is named after the Norwegian mathematician Niels Henrik Abeland is awarded by the King of Norway. This price has positioned itself in a short time, both in terms of prize money and status as worthy substitute for the missing Nobel Prize for mathematics . Procedure [ edit ] In September, by the time the Nobel Prizes are announced, start the selection process for the next year. To scientists all over the world, about 3,000 in total, will be asked to nominate candidates in their field. In addition, all past winners have the right to nominate someone. The resulting list of candidates from March submitted for advice to a number of authoritative institutions. The choices are made in September and sent out invitations to the next year. [2] Lists of Nobel Prize winners [ edit ] ;According discipline *Nobel Prize in Physics *Nobel Prize in Chemistry *Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *Nobel Prize in Literature *Nobel Peace Prize *Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences ;By country *List of Belgian Nobel Laureates *List of Dutch Nobel Prize winners *List of Israeli Nobel Prize winners ;Other lists *List of female Nobel laureates *List of Nobel Prizes per university Married couples [ edit ] Four times in history was awarded a Nobel Prize a couple: *1903 - Pierre Curie and Marie Sklodowska-Curie , France, for physics; *1935 - Irene Joliot-Curie and Frederic Joliot , France, chemistry, daughter and son of former; *1947 - Carl Cori and Gerty Cori Radnitz , Czechoslovakia, USA, for medicine. *2014 - May-Britt Moser and Edvard Moser , Norway, for medicine. Category:Nobel Category:History of Stockholm